And If He Falls?
by Reizna
Summary: [One Shot Songfic][SatoshixRisa]Can you feel the love tonight? Who is Satoshi's Sacred Maiden? And why is Takeshi singing?


Pardon this clichéd excuse of a fanfiction, but this is a one shot songfic using the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?". Yes, I know overused, but I thought Simba's part fit Satoshi while Timon and Pumbaa's were Takeshi, Daisuke and Riku combined. By the way, I changed a few of the words in a verse, not that anyone will really notice…

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or Elton John's song.

* * *

**And If He Falls…?**

* * *

Takeshi scratched the back of his head, annoyed at himself. This current day was a special day, and a day such as this one came very rarely. Actually, a day such as this was the first to come around. After all, which day did the Satoshi Hiwatari choose to meet up with a certain girl? 

If you guessed none, that's right. None!

Zip.

Zero.

Zilch.

You must get the point by now.

Anyway, Satoshi was going to meet a girl according to Daisuke Niwa, who gave out very little information on both that 'date' and the identity of the girl.

The dark-haired photographer let out a sigh and glanced at Daisuke, who was hugging Riku for the moment. "Hey, cut the kiddy love scene and tell me who the girl is."

He watched as Riku's lower lip twitched, reluctantly breaking away from her boyfriend. "Saehara, even if you get on your knees to beg and plea, we're not going to tell you."

_We_?

So Riku was involved. A light bulb lit and Takeshi smirked. Riku Harada saw this and loathed it. She covered her mouth, fearing that she had said something that gave it away.

"Ah crap." Daisuke mumbled, shaking his head.

Takeshi gaped at them. Their reactions instantly gave it away. He knew exactly who it was. The girl was Risa Harada. Upon figuring this out, the reporter-in-training pulled out a digital camera from his side pocket.

"Don't even dare," Riku started, but there was no direct reply from him. Instead, Takeshi broke out into song --- something Daisuke did not want to hear again.

_I can see what's happening._

"What?" Daisuke asked, nervously chuckling. Riku shot a glare at him, which gave her boyfriend a chill.

_And they don't have a clue._

"Who?" The red-haired asked again. Riku let out a frustrated sigh, holding back a fist.

Takeshi stopped his acapella and stared at his friend. "Don't be stupid. You two know."

_They'll fall in love_

_And here's the bottom line._

_Our trio's down to two._

"Oh." Daisuke added, quite boredly.

"Who cares? As long as they're happy." Riku interjected. This was beginning to get on her nerves, slowly but steadily.

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere._

_And will all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air!_

Riku narrowed her gaze as she followed the two boys when they walked off, heading for where Satoshi had taken Risa for the date. With these guys tailing them, this was going to be a long night --- a night people may end up cursing.

* * *

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace, the evening, brings.**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things.**_

* * *

_So many things to tell her…_

Satoshi really had no idea where to start. He had already covered a few things. He had told her that his father was not his biological one. The young man never knew of his real one. His mother, Rio, had died when he was four. He left out the detail that Krad had killed her. Actually, he had left out the whole Krad thing. Satoshi had decided to tell her that later.

Over the last couple of dates they had, she had learned that his true last name was Hikari. Speaking of that, Risa had told him that it was a better last name. He had agreed, but it brought back such horrible memories. Memories of what he wasn't too sure to share just yet.

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past?_

_Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

Satoshi, behind his cool façade, was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

_He's holding back._

_He's hiding._

Risa could see that much. She had been just like him when Dark rejected her. However, he had no idea what it was in her date. Was it fear? Regardless, she could not ask. Things remained quiet between both.

To her, he looked as if he was about to say something, but it was caught in his throat. How unusual for someone such as Satoshi Hiwatari. Risa hid her stunned feelings and stood there listening to the silence, her own thoughts and awaited his reply.

_But what, I can't decide…_

_Why won't he be the man I know he is?_

_The man I see inside?_

* * *

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace, the evening, brings.**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things.**_

* * *

"Never mind, Risa." Satoshi suddenly spoke, "I'll tell you another time. But let's go." After finishing, he outstretched his hand to her. Mesmerized by the way he had spoken her first name, Risa took his offer and he took her hand into his. He then led her toward a forest path. 

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought I would show you this now." He answered before going all quiet again.

He only led her further into the woods, where a small tower stood. That place bore a symbol which Satoshi had shown her the last time. The walls of the hideout had a symbol of a cross within a magical circle.

"The symbol of the Hikari, your family." Risa breathed.

"Correct." Satoshi mumbled, letting go of her hand. Risa glanced at her hand, which was sticky. He must have been nervous, she figured. Though his face didn't show it, the rest of his body was screaming it. She wouldn't be surprised if her body was as well.

She followed Satoshi past an unlocked door into the tower. Her brown eyes widened at the sight. Artworks undiscovered and in creation were all hidden there, but there was one which caught her eye. There was a statue in the back.

The figure was of an adolescent girl, who was not yet a full-grown woman. The features were familiar, but she could not put a finger on why they were. "Hiwatari…kun..."

"Risa, please call me Satoshi." He requested. She had forgotten that since they were now dating, she could address him as such. But old habits die hard.

"Sorry, it's a habit that hasn't died yet." Risa mumbled, mentally noting Satoshi's tone of voice. Something was different. He sounded…kinder. Putting that information away, she pointed back at the statue, assuming he had made it. "Who is that?"

Satoshi turned his head to look at what she was pointing at. He chuckled lightly, folding his arms. "I'll tell you if you won't laugh."

Risa gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Would I laugh at something created so beautifully?"

He guessed not. Satoshi then walked toward her, whose back was to him. He leaned in and Risa could felt his breath against her neck. "That statuette is the image of my Sacred Maiden."

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far.**_

"Who is it? Your Sacred Maiden?" Risa asked curiously.

Satoshi let out a sigh. Dense as never, but it served as amusement to her reaction. He walked around until he stood between her and his creation. Risa found herself getting lost in his deep, blue eyes --- the eyes of a Hikari, which were once devoid of emotion, but now, reflected a feeling.

Risa felt as Satoshi placed his hands firmly upon her shoulders. What was he doing? It was then when he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes closed as she found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

His action spoke louder than the words she had been expecting. And it had meant she was his Sacred Maiden.

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties,**_

_**Love is where they are.**_

* * *

After following them and stumbling onto the scene, Takeshi began take some keepsake pictures to use as blackmail. Riku and Daisuke resisted the itch to hit him to get him to stop, but let him be. They would let Satoshi know so they wouldn't have to deal with Takeshi spying on them. 

The couple let out a sigh and sat back, stuck listening to Takeshi once more.

_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed._

_His carefree days with us are history._

_In short, our pal is doomed…_

Takeshi then broke out laughing, rolling on the ground. Daisuke stared at him with a raised eyebrow. If he was too loud, wouldn't they get caught? Knowing this thought, Daisuke grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and departed immediately.

The dark-haired boy remained, still cracking up. This was only stopped when he heard two voices.

"Takeshi!"

"Saehara!!!"

Takeshi halted. Oh crap. Caught. Out of instinct, he ran for it.

* * *

This is a one shot, but if I get bored, I may continue this with Satoshi and Risa's revenge. 

Please read and review.


End file.
